


Water's Gentle Touch

by DanyTheET



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, First Time, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Trans Eskel (The Witcher), Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trans Male Character, young Witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyTheET/pseuds/DanyTheET
Summary: A couple young witchers have a good time in the bath.[There's no mention of their ages here, but I was thinking of them as ~15 so I've marked this a 'Underage' to be safe]
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954453
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	Water's Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of kinktober for the prompts Baths and First Time
> 
> With love to sohydrated for the beta <3

Geralt hissed as his ankle hit the water, then sighed as the heat sunk in and soothed the ache. A twisted ankle was a minor injury for a young witcher, all things considered. The luxury of having a (mostly) private bath in his and Eskel's shared room somewhat made up for the pain and annoyance of it. It was rare that any of their trainers would let them bring a tub up to their rooms, but when Eskel had said he would carry it and the water Vesemir allowed it.

Eskel had heated the water to just the right temperature to turn Geralt into putty and he gave a pleased hum when he was chest-deep. For a minute he watched Eskel read the book on griffins they'd been assigned, before a thought occurred. "Hey Es."

"Yeah?" Eskel didn't look up from his book.

"Wanna join me? The tub's big enough." _That_ got his attention. Geralt knew he hadn't bathed yet, he could smell the sweat on him, and Geralt knew he preferred to go after dinner when there would be fewer people to see his naked tits. A private bath, where no one would see him but Geralt, would be appreciated.

Eskel fidgeted with the pages of his book, "You sure?"

Geralt cocked his head, "Would I offer if I wasn't?" Eskel gave him a look that blatantly said _'of course you would, idiot.'_ and Geralt rolled his eyes. "Just get in here with me, jackass."

Eskel snapped the book shut, rising from his bunk as he reached behind his head for his shirt collar. Geralt had to remind himself not to stare. He busied himself with the soap and wash rag instead, starting with his armpits and chest. Too late he realized that the soft cloth rubbing over his breasts felt _good,_ biting the inside of his cheek to stop a sound. Eskel stepped into the tub opposite him and Geralt drew his knees up to give him room to sit. Their calves slotted neatly together as he settled in the water. For a moment they stared at one another.

Hesitantly, Eskel's fingers alighted on his knee. "You want me to rub your leg? Looked kinda stiff."

Slowly, Geralt relaxed back into the side of the tub, "Yeah, that sounds good."

Eskel lifted his calf from the water to balance it on his own knee. He set his thumbs on either side of the calf muscle and dragged downward to a groan from Geralt. Amber eyes darted to his for a moment until Geralt nodded. It hurt in that way sore muscles always did, but it was good. He worked his way down toward the ankle until Geralt winced, then returned to the knee to dig his thumbs into the tendons on the back of the thigh. Geralt pressed into it, stretching his leg out until his sore ankle rested over Eskel's shoulder. As the massage continued form knee to hip, he recognized vaguely that he was getting hard, his cock perking up between the swelling lips of his cunt.

Eskel's hand slid between his thighs to a stifled gasp as the side of his palm brushed lightly against Geralt's cock and Eskel drew back. Eskel's face was flushed and his eyes wide, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. His hands went to the sides of the tub, as though to lift himself out of the water, when Geralt darted a hand out to stop him.

"Keep going?" The words came out small and hopeful and Eskel paused, tense and uncertain. His eyes studied Geralt's face for a moment before he let go of the tub's edge.

Careful, exploratory fingers returned to his inner thigh, skating over the thin, pale hairs toward his groin. The heat and anticipation built and Geralt felt himself twitch under the water. Calloused fingertips pressed to his lips and slid upward to find his cock. Thumb and forefinger pressed against either side and stroked, pulling his hood up and over the head with each pass.

Flickers of heat sparked up his spine, a flame that built quickly from ember to blaze. His heart hammered in his ears as his stomach tingled. He knew he was making noises, possibly embarrassing ones, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

At some point he had closed his eyes and when he opened them again Eskel had leaned forward, watching his face as though entranced. His free hand was on Geralt's knee, and impulsively, Geralt grabbed it and pressed it to his chest. Almost instinctively, Eskel squeezed the tit under his hand in time with the fingers on Geralt's cock. _Gods,_ he was going to come. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a choked sound in the back of his throat as his body clenched tight. Eskel kept touching him through it, going until Geralt's thighs shook before he let off.

Slowly Geralt's body calmed, breath and heartbeat slowing. His ankle had slipped off Eskel's shoulder at some point and now hung over the edge of the tub, crossed over Eskel's thigh. He leaned forward for a kiss and the angle of his hip was awkward, but he didn't care. The kiss was messy, neither of them really had any experience, but Eskel moaned anyway.

The water splashed, and Geralt realized Eskel's hand was moving under the water again, this time stroking himself. It didn't take long for Eskel to come like that, moaning loudly into Geralt's mouth while Geralt squeezed his thigh. In the aftermath, Eskel tucked his head down into the crook of Geralt's neck and Geralt listened to his heartbeat slow back to normal.

Eventually, they finished the actual _bathing_ part of the bath and curled up in Eskel's bunk together to cuddle until dinner time, sharing warm, slow kisses.


End file.
